tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Jataka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka Jataka Tales are Birth Stories, 547 tales that recount some of the Buddha's former lives during his long journey as a Bodhisatta aspiring to Awakening. Book I.--Ekanipāta: :1. Apaṇṇaka-Jātaka :2. Vaṇṇupatha-Jātaka :3. Serivāṇija-Jātaka :4. Cullaka-Seṭṭhi-Jātaka :5. Taṇḍulanāli-Jātaka :6. Devadhamma-Jātaka :7. Kaṭṭhahāri-Jātaka :8. Gāmani-Jātaka :9. Makhādeva-Jātaka :10. Sukhavihāri-Jātaka :11. Lakkhaṇa-Jātaka :12. Nigrodhamiga-Jātaka :13. Kaṇḍina-Jātaka :14. Vātamiga-Jātaka :15. Kharādiya-Jātaka :16. Tipallattha-Miga-Jātaka :17. Māluta-Jātaka :18. Matakabhatta-Jātaka :19. Āyācitabhatta-Jātaka :20. Naḷapāna-Jātaka :21. Kuruṅga-Jātaka :22. Kukkura-Jātaka :23. Bhojājānīya-Jātaka :24. Ājañña-Jātaka :25. Tittha-Jātaka :26. Mahilāmukha-Jātaka :27. Abhiṇha-Jātaka :28. Nandivisāla-Jātaka :29. Kaṇha-Jātaka :30. Muṇika-Jātaka :31. Kulāvaka-Jātaka :32. Nacca-Jātaka :33. Sammodamāna-Jātaka :34. Maccha-Jātaka :35. Vaṭṭaka-Jātaka :36. Sakuṇa-Jātaka :37. Tittira-Jātaka :38. Baka-Jātaka :39. Nanda-Jātaka :40. Khadiraṅgāra-Jātaka :41. Losaka-Jātaka :42. Kapota-Jātaka :43. Veḷuka-Jātaka :44. Makasa-Jātaka :45. Rohiṇī-Jātaka :46. Ārāmadūsaka-Jātaka :47. Vāruṇi-Jātaka :48. Vedabbha-Jātaka :49. Nakkhatta-Jātaka :50. Dummedha-Jātaka :51. Mahāsīlava-Jātaka :52. Cūḷa-Janaka-Jātaka :53. Puṇṇapāti-Jātaka :54. Phala-Jātaka :55. Pañcāvudha-Jātaka :56. Kañcanakkhandha-Jātaka :57. Vānarinda-Jātaka :58. Tayodhamma-Jātaka :59. Bherivāda-Jātaka :60. Saṁkhadhamana-Jātaka :61. Asātamanta-Jātaka :62. Aṇḍabhūta-Jātaka :63. Takka-Jātaka :64. Durājāna-Jātaka :65. Anabhirati-Jātaka :66. Mudulakkhaṇa-Jātaka :67. Ucchaṅga-Jātaka :68. Sāketa-Jātaka :69. Visavanta-Jātaka :70. Kuddāla-Jātaka :71. Varaṇa-Jātaka :72. Sīlavanāga-Jātaka :73. Saccaṁkira-Jātaka :74. Rukkhadhamma-Jātaka :75. Maccha-Jātaka2 :76. Asaṁkiya-Jātaka :77. Mahāsupina-Jātaka :78. Illīsa-Jātaka :79. Kharassara-Jātaka :80. Bhīmasena-Jātaka :81. Surāpāna-Jātaka :82. Mittavinda-Jātaka :83. Kālakaṇṇi-Jātaka :84. Atthassadvāra-Jātaka :85. Kimpakka-Jātaka :86. Sīlavīmaṁsana-Jātaka :87. Maṁgala-Jātaka :88. Sārambha-Jātaka :89. Kuhaka-Jātaka :90. Akataññu-Jātaka :91. Litta-Jātaka :92. Mahāsāra-Jātaka :93. Vissāsabhojana-Jātaka :94. Lomahaṁsa-Jātaka :95. Mahāsudassana-Jātaka :96. Telapatta-Jātaka :97. Nāmasiddhi-Jātaka :98. Kūṭavāṇija-Jātaka :99. Parosahassa-Jātaka :100. Asātarūpa-Jātaka :101. Parosata-Jātaka :102. Paṇṇika-Jātaka :103. Veri-Jātaka :104. Mittavinda-Jātaka :105. Dubbalakaṭṭha-Jātaka :106. Udañcani-Jātaka :107. Sālittaka-Jātaka :108. Bāhiya-Jātaka :109. Kuṇḍakapūva-Jātaka :110. Sabbasaṁhāraka-Pañha :111. Gadrabha-Pañha :112. Amarādevī-Pañha :113. Sigāla-Jātaka :114. Mitacinti-Jātaka :115. Anusāsika-Jātaka :116. Dubbaca-Jātaka :117. Tittira-Jātaka2 :118. Vaṭṭaka-Jātaka2 :119. Akālarāvi-Jātaka :120. Bandhanamokkha-Jātaka :121. Kusanāḷi-Jātaka :122. Dummedha-Jātaka2 :123. Naṅgalīsa-Jātaka :124. Amba-Jātaka :125. Kaṭāhaka-Jātaka :126. Asilakkhaṇa-Jātaka :127. Kalaṇḍuka-Jātaka :128. Biḷāra-Jātaka :129. Aggika-Jātaka :130. Kosiya-Jātaka :131. Asampadāna-Jātaka :132. Pañcagaru-Jātaka :133. Ghatāsana-Jātaka :134. Jhānasodhana-Jātaka :135. Candābha-Jātaka :136. Suvaṇṇahaṁsa-Jātaka :137. Babbu-Jātaka :138. Godha-Jātaka :139. Ubhatobhaṭṭha-Jātaka :140. Kāka-Jātaka :141. Godha-Jātaka :142. Sigāla-Jātaka :143. Virocana-Jātaka :144. Naṅguṭṭha-Jātaka :145. Rādha-Jātaka :146. Kāka-Jātaka :147. Puppharatta-Jātaka :148. Sigāla-Jātaka :149. Ekapaṇṇa-Jātaka :150. Sañjīva-Jātaka Book II. Dukanipāta: :151. Rājovāda-Jātaka :152. Sigāla-Jātaka :153. Sūkara-Jātaka :154. Uraga-Jātaka :155. Gagga-Jātaka :156. Alīnacitta-Jātaka :157. Guṇa-Jātaka :158. Suhanu-Jātaka :159. Mora-Jātaka :160. Vinīlaka-Jātaka :161. Indasamānagotta-Jātaka :162. Santhava-Jātaka :163. Susīma-Jātaka :164. Gijjha-Jātaka :165. Nakula-Jātaka :166. Upasāḷha-Jātaka :167. Samiddhi-Jātaka :168. Sakuṇagghi-Jātaka :169. Araka-Jātaka :170. Kakaṇṭaka-Jātaka :171. Kalyāṇa-Dhamma-Jātaka :172. Daddara-Jātaka :173. Makkaṭa-Jātaka :174. Dūbhiya-Makkaṭa-Jātaka :175. Ādiccupaṭṭhāna-Jātaka :176. Kalāya-Muṭṭhi-Jātaka :177. Tiṇḍuka-Jātaka :178. Kacchapa-Jātaka :179. Satadhamma-Jātaka :180. Duddada-Jātaka :181. Asadisa-Jātaka :182. Saṁgāmāvacara-Jātaka :183. Vālodaka-Jātaka :184. Giridanta-Jātaka :185. Anabhirati-Jātaka :186. Dadhi-Vāhana-Jātaka :187. Catumaṭṭa-Jātaka :188. Sīhakoṭṭhuka-Jātaka :189. Sīhacamma-Jātaka :190. Sīlānisaṁsa-Jātaka :191. Ruhaka-Jātaka :192. Siri-Kāḷakaṇṇi-Jātaka :193. Culla-Paduma-Jātaka :194. Maṇicora-Jātaka :195. Pabbatūpatthara-Jātaka :196. Valāhassa-Jātaka :197. Mittāmitta-Jātaka :198. :199. Gahapati-Jātaka :200. Sādhusīla-Jātaka :201. Bandhanāgāra-Jātaka :202. Keḷi-Sīla-Jātaka :203. Khandha-Vatta-Jātaka :204. Vīraka-Jātaka :205. Gaṅgeyya-Jātaka :206. Kuruṅga-Miga-Jātaka :207. Assaka-Jātaka :208. Suṁsumāra-Jātaka :209. Kakkara-Jātaka :210. Kandagalaka-Jātaka :211. Somadatta-Jātaka :212. Ucchiṭṭha-Bhatta-Jātaka :213. Bharu-Jātaka :214. Puṇṇa-Nadī-Jātaka :215. Kacchapa-Jātaka :216. Maccha-Jātaka3 :217. Seggu-Jātaka :218. Kūṭa-Vāṇija-Jātaka :219. Garahita-Jātaka :220. Dhammaddhaja-Jātaka :221. Kāsāva-Jātaka :222. Cūla-Nandiya-Jātaka :223. Puṭa-Bhatta-Jātaka :224. Kumbhīla-Jātaka :225. Khanti-Vaṇṇana-Jātaka :226. Kosiya-Jātaka :227. Gūtha-Pāṇa-Jātaka :228. Kāmanīta-Jātaka :229. Palāyi-Jātaka :230. Dutiya-Palāyi-Jātaka :231. Upāhana-Jātaka :232. Vīṇā-Thūṇa-Jātaka :233. Vikaṇṇaka-Jātaka :234. Asitābhū-Jātaka :235. Vaccha-Nakha-Jātaka :236. Baka-Jātaka2 :237. Sāketa-Jātaka :238. Ekapada-Jātaka :239. Harita-Māta-Jātaka :240. Mahāpiṅgala-Jātaka :241. Sabbadāṭha-Jātaka :242. Sunakha-Jātaka :243. Guttila-Jātaka :244. Vīticcha-Jātaka :245. Mūla-Pariyāya-Jātaka :246. Telovāda-Jātaka :247. Pādañjali-Jātaka :248. Kiṁsukopama-Jātaka :249. Sālaka-Jātaka :250. Kapi-Jātaka Book III. Tika-Nipāta: :251. Saṁkappa-Jātaka :252. Tila-Muṭṭhi-Jātaka :253. Maṇi-Kaṇṭha-Jātaka :254. Kuṇḍaka-Kucchi-Sindhava-Jātaka :255. Suka-Jātaka :256. Jarudapāna-Jātaka :257. Gāmaṇi-Caṇḍa-Jātaka :258. Mandhātu-Jātaka :259. Tirīṭa-Vaccha-Jātaka :260. Dūta-Jātaka :261. Paduma-Jātaka :262. Mudu-Pāṇi-Jātaka :263. Culla-Palobhana-Jātaka :264. Mahā-Panāda-Jātaka :265. Khurappa-Jātaka :266. Vātagga-Sindhava-Jātaka :267. Kakkatā-Jātaka :268. Ārāma-Dūsa-Jātaka :269. Sujāta-Jātaka :270. Ulūka-Jātaka :271. Udapāna-Dūsaka-Jātaka :272. Vyaggha-Jātaka :273. Kacchapa-Jātaka :274. Lola-Jātaka :275. :276. Kurudhamma-Jātaka :277. Romaka-Jātaka :278. Mahisa-Jātaka :279. Satapatta-Jātaka :280. Puṭa-Dūsaka-Jātaka :281. Abbhantara-Jātaka :282. Seyya-Jātaka :283. Vaḍḍhaki-Sūkara-Jātaka :284. Siri-Jātaka :285. Maṇisūkara-Jātaka :286. Sālūka-Jātaka :287. Lābha-Garaha-Jātaka :288. Macch-Uddāna-Jātaka :289. Nāna-Cchanda-Jātaka :290. Sīla-Vīmaṁsa-Jātaka :291. Bhadra-Ghaṭa-Jātaka :292. Supatta-Jātaka :293. Kāya-Vicchinda-Jātaka :294. Jambu-Khādaka-Jātaka :295. Anta-Jātaka :296. Samudda-Jātaka :297. Kāma-Vilāpa-Jātaka :298. Udumbara-Jātaka :299. Komāya-Putta-Jātaka :300. Vaka-Jātaka Book IV. CATUKKANIPATA: :301. Cullakāliṅga-Jātaka :302. Mahāassāroha-Jātaka :303. Ekarāja-Jātaka :304. Daddara-Jātaka :305. Sīlavīmaṁsana-Jātaka :306. Sujāta-Jātaka :307. Palāsa-Jātaka :308. Javasakuṇa-Jātaka :309. Chavaka-Jātaka :310. Sayha-Jātaka :311. Pucimanda-Jātaka :312. Kassapamandiya-Jātaka :313. Khantivādi-Jātaka :314. Lohakumbhi-Jātaka :315. Maṁsa-Jātaka :316. Sasa-Jātaka :317. Matarodana-Jātaka :318. Kanavera-Jātaka :319. Tittira-Jātaka3 :320. Succaja-Jātaka :321. Kuṭidūsaka-Jātaka :322. Daddabha-Jātaka :323. Brahmadatta-Jātaka :324. Cammasāṭaka-Jātaka :325. Godha-Jātaka :326. Kakkāru-Jātaka :327. Kākāti-Jātaka :328. Ananusociya-Jātaka :329. Kālabāhu-Jātaka :330. Sīlavīmaṁsa-Jātaka :331. Kokālika-Jātaka :332. Rathalaṭṭhi-Jātaka :333. Godha-Jātaka :334. Rājovāda-Jātaka :335. Jambuka-Jātaka :336. Brahāchatta-Jātaka :337. Pīṭha-Jātaka :338. Thusa-Jātaka :339. Bāveru-Jātaka :340. Visayha-Jātaka :341. Kaṇḍari-Jātaka :342. Vānara-Jātaka :343. Kuntani-Jātaka :344. Ambacora-Jātaka :345. Gajakumbha-Jātaka :346. Kesava-Jātaka :347. Ayakūṭa-Jātaka :348. Arañña-Jātaka :349. Sandhibheda-Jātaka :350. Devatāpañha-Jātaka Book V. PANCANIPATA: :351. Maṇikuṇḍala-Jātaka :352. Sujāta-Jātaka :353. Dhonasākha-Jātaka :354. Uraga-Jātaka :355. Ghata-Jātaka :356. Kāraṇḍiya-Jātaka :357. Laṭukika-Jātaka :358. Culladhammapāla-Jātaka :359. Suvaṇṇamiga-Jātaka :360. Sussondi-Jātaka :361. Vaṇṇāroha-Jātaka :362. Sīlavīmaṁsa-Jātaka :363. Hiri-Jātaka :364. Khajjopanaka-Jātaka :365. Ahiguṇḍika-Jātaka :366. Gumbiya-Jātaka :367. Sāliya-Jātaka :368. Tacasāra-Jātaka :369. Mittavinda-Jātaka :370. Palāsa-Jātaka :371. Dīghitikosala-Jātaka :372. Migapotaka-Jātaka :373. Mūsika-Jātaka :374. Culladhanuggaha-Jātaka :375. Kapota-Jātaka2 Book VI. CHANIPATA: :376. Avāriya-Jātaka :377. Setaketu-Jātaka :378. Darīmukha-Jātaka :379. Neru-Jātaka :380. Āsaṅka-Jātaka :381. Migālopa-Jātaka :382. Sirikālakaṇṇi-Jātaka :383. Kukkuṭa-Jātaka :384. Dhammaddhaja-Jātaba :385. Nandiyamiga-Jātaka :386. Kharaputta-Jātaka :387. Sūci-Jātaka :388. Tuṇḍila-Jātaka :389. Suvaṇṇakakkaṭa-Jātaka :390. Mayhaka-Jātaka :391. Dhajaviheṭha-Jātaka :392. Bhisapuppha-Jātaka :393. Vighāsa-Jātaka :394. Vaṭṭaka-Jātaka3 :395. Kāka-Jātaka Book VII. SATTANIPATA: :396. Kukku-Jātaka :397. Manoja-Jātaka :398. Sutano-Jātaka :399. Gijjha-Jātaka :400. Dabbhapuppha-Jātaka :401. Dasaṇṇaka-Jātaka :402. Sattubhasta-Jātaka :403. Aṭṭhisena-Jātaka :404. Kapi-Jātaka :405. Baka-Brahma-Jātaka :406. Gandhāra-Jātaka :407. Mahākapi-Jātaka :408. Kumbhakāra-Jātaka :409. Daḷhadhamma-Jātaka :410. Somadatta-Jātaka :411. Susīma-Jātaka :412. Koṭisimbali-Jātaka :413. Dhūmakāri-Jātaka :414. Jāgara-Jātaka :415. Kummāsapiṇḍa-Jātaka :416. Parantapa-Jātaka Book VIII. ATTHA-NIPATA: :417. Kaccāni-Jātaka :418. Aṭṭhasadda-Jātaka :419. Sulasā-Jātaka :420. Sumaṅgala-Jātaka :421. Gaṅgamāla-Jātaka :422. Cetiya-Jātaka :423. Indriya-Jātaka :424. Āditta-Jātaka :425. Aṭṭhāna-Jātaka :426. Dīpi-Jātaka Book IX. NAVANIPATA: :427. Gijjha-Jātaka :428. Kosambī-Jātaka :429. Mahāsuka-Jātaka :430. Cullasuka-Jātaka :431. Hārita-Jātaka :432. Padakusalamāṇava-Jātaka :433. Lomasakassapa-Jātaka :434. Cakkavāka-Jātaka :435. Haliddirāga-Jātaka :436. Samugga-Jātaka :437. Pūtimaṅsa-Jātaka :438. Tittira-Jātaka4 Book X. DASA-NIPATA: :439. Catu-Dvāra-Jātaka :440. Kaṇha-Jātaka2 :441. Catu-Posathika-Jātaka :442. Saṅkha-Jātaka :443. Culla-Bodhi-Jātaka :444. Kaṇhadīpāyana-Jātaka :445. Nigrodha-Jātaka :446. Takkaḷa-Jātaka :447. Mahā-Dhamma-Pāla-Jātaka :448. Kukkuṭa-Jātaka :449. Maṭṭa-Kuṇḍali-Jātaka :450. Biḷāri-Kosiya-Jātaka :451. Cakka-Vāka-Jātaka :452. Bhūri-Pañha-Jātaka :453. Mahā-Maṅgala-Jātaka :454. Ghata-Jātaka Book XI. EKADASA-NIPATA: :455. Māti-Posaka-Jātaka :456. Juṇha-Jātaka :457. Dhamma-Jātaka :458. Udaya-Jātaka :459. Pānīya-Jātaka :460. Yuvañjaya-Jātaka :461. Dasaratha-Jātaka :462. Saṁvara-Jātaka :463. Suppāraka-Jātaka Book XII. DVADASA-NIPATA: :464. Culla-Kuṇāla-Jātaka :465. Bhadda-Sāla-Jātaka :466. Samudda-Vāṇija-Jātaka :467. Kāma-Jātaka :468. Janasandha-Jātaka :469. Mahā-Kaṇha-Jātaka :470. Kosiya-Jātaka :471. Meṇḍaka-Jātaka :472. Mahā-Paduma-Jātaka :473. Mittāmitta-Jātaka Book XIII. TERASA-NIPATA: :474. Amba-Jātaka :475. Phandana-Jātaka :476. Javana-Haṁsa-Jātaka :477. Culla-Nārada-Jātaka :478. Dūta-Jātaka :479. Kāliṅga-Bodhi-Jātaka :480. Akitta-Jātaka :481. Takkāriya-Jātaka :482. Ruru-Jātaka :483. Sarabha-Miga-Jātaka Book XIV. PAKINNAKA-NIPATA : :484. Sālikedāra-Jātaka :485. Canda-Kinnara-Jātaka :486. Mahā-Ukkusa-Jātaka :487. Uddālaka-Jātaka :488. Bhisa-Jātaka :489. Suruci-Jātaka :490. Pañc-Ūposatha-Jātaka :491. Mahā-Mora-Jātaka :492. Taccha-Sūkara-Jātaka :493. Mahā-Vāṇija-Jātaka :494. Sādhīna-Jātaka :495. Dasa-Brāhmaṇa-Jātaka :496. Bhikkhā-Parampara-Jātaka Book XV. VISATI-NIPATA: :497. Mātaṅga-Jātaka :498. Citta-Sambhūta-Jātaka :499. Sivi-Jātaka :500. Sirimanda-Jātaka :501. Rohanta-Miga-Jātaka :502. Haṁsa-Jātaka :503. Sattigumba-Jātaka :504. Bhallāṭiya-Jātaka :505. Somanassa-Jataka :506. Campeyya-Jātaka :507. Mahā-Palobhana-Jātaka :508. Pañca-Paṇḍita Jātaka :509. Hatthi-Pāla Jātaka :510. Ayoghara-Jātāka Book XVI. TIMSANIPATA: :511. Kiṁchanda-Jātaka :512. Kumbha-Jātaka :513. Jayaddisa-Jātaka :514. Chaddanta-Jataka :515. Sambhava-Jātaka :516. Mahākapi-Jātaka :517. Dakarakkhasa-Jātaka :518. Paṇḍara-Jātaka :519. Sambula-Jātaka :520. Gaṇḍatindu-Jātaka Book XVII. CATTALISANIPATA: :521. Tesakuṇa-Jātaka :522. Sarabhaṅga-Jātaka :523. Alambusā-Jātaka :524. Saṁkhapāla-Jātaka :525. Culla-Sutasoma-Jātaka Book XVIII. PANNASANIPATA: :526. Naḷinikā-Jātaka :527. Ummadantī-Jātaka :528. Mahābodhi-Jātaka Book XIX. SATTHINIPATA: :529. Sonaka-Jātaka :530. Saṁkicca-Jātaka Book XX. SATTATINIPATA: :531. Kusa-Jātaka :532. Sona-Nanda-Jātaka Book XXI. ASITINIPATA: :533. Cullahaṁsa-Jātaka :534. Mahāhaṁsa-Jātaka :535. Sudhābhojana-Jātaka :536. Kuṇāla-Jātaka :537. Mahā-Sutasoma-Jātaka Book XXII. MAHANIPATA: :538. Muga-Pakkha-Jataka :539. Mahajanaka-Jataka :540. Sama-Jataka :541. Nimi-Jataka :542. The-Khandahala-Jataka :543. Bhuridatta-Jataka :544. Mahanaradakassapa-Jataka :545. Vidhurapandita-Jataka :546. The-Maha-Ummagga-Jataka :547. Vessantara-Jataka